White Day
by defenderofbunnies
Summary: One Shot. When a girl gives you chocolate on Valentine's Day, does it count if said chocolate came out of a vending machine? One month later, Chie finds out. Chie x Yukiko


Chie stands before the Amagi Inn, uncharacteristically nervous as she walks to the door and rings the bell. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest at the sound of hurried footsteps thumping against the wooden floor, and worries that Yukiko might sense her anxiety when she greets her with a smile only reserved for close friends.

"Hey Chie," the raven haired teenager grins, opening the door so that she may step inside. Yukiko is wearing her uniform, she has the day off today. "Let's go to my room."

Chie kicks off her shoes and follows Yukiko through the traditional building, neither girl speaking as they meander through the hallways.

"So, did you get any presents?" The brunette chuckles nervously as she slides the door behind them. Yukiko shakes her head.

"No, I didn't give anything on Valentine's."

"Not even to Souji-kun?" Chie asks, taking up a cushion on the floor.

"I didn't see the point. He didn't want to spend Christmas Eve with me when I asked him. It seems he wanted to be with Yosuke and the other boys. Besides, he got a lot of chocolate from the girls at school," Yukiko frowns. "It's okay Chie, I'm over him," she chuckles. "You don't have to worry."

"I'm not," Chie replies, mirroring Yukiko's frown. "Um."

"Tea?"

"No thanks."

"You're unusually quiet today," Yukiko remarks in her calm, melodic voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" Chie punches the air enthusiastically in order to mask her inner feelings. Suzuka Gongen raises an eyebrow and exchanges glances with Amaterasu.

"If you say so," nods the innkeepers' daughter. "You were a little strange at school though."

"Oh yeah? I'm just worried about exams, is all," the other girl smiles. "Maybe I should ask Naoto-kun to help me study. She's smart, I bet she'll be able to get through her finals with her eyes closed and both hands behind her back!"

A stream of laughter trickles from Yukiko's lips, before it morphs into the hyena-like cackle that is more characteristic of the girl.

"It wasn't that funny!" Pouts Chie, grabbing her school bag and taking out a can of soda. "Here, this is for you!" She gabbles, slamming the drink on the table.

"Hm?" Yukiko stops laughing and tilts her head to one side. "What's this for?"

"W-well," Chie's face flushes scarlet. "It's a tradition..."

"I don't get it Chie," Yukiko is confused now. Chie swallows hard, and explains.

"You know, the girl gives chocolate to the guy that she likes on Valentine's, and then on White Day, the guy gives her something back... I know I'm not a guy, and that soda is a totally crappy present, but it's your favourite..."

"Wait, when did I give you chocolate?"

Chie cringes. "You bought me a bar of it from the vending machine at school because I didn't have any yen. You wouldn't buy any for the other guys, so..." She bites her lip, getting to her feet. "I'll go home now."

"Wait, Chie," Yukiko stands up with her, taking hold of her friend's hand and preventing her from leaving. "Please, don't go."

"I've already made an idiot of myself. Can we forget this ever happened?"

"Chie..." Yukiko chews her lower lip. "If I'd known, then..."

"Yeah, I know. Stupid old Chie was just being an idiot again. Please let go of me, Yukiko," Chie implores, fighting back tears of self-loathing as her pride slowly shatters.

"No!" Yukiko's grip is tighter. "What I mean is... If I'd known, then I would have bought you a bigger bar of chocolate. Heck Chie, I'd have _made_ you chocolate, even if my cooking still leaves a lot to be desired..."

Silence fills the room. Chie uses her other hand to wipe her eyes, still unable to look at Yukiko despite what her ears have just heard.

"You're just saying that," she mumbles quietly, "to make me feel better."

"Well, does this make you feel better?" Yukiko moves closer to her friend, releasing her hand so that she can hold the brunette in a warm embrace. "You've forgotten, haven't you Chie?" She whispers, her breath tickling the other girl's cheek. Chie can smell Yukiko's sweet fragrance. "Back at the castle, when I said you were my prince... That never changed."

"But Souji-kun..."

"To be honest?" Yukiko's chuckle is melodic. "I only really got into Souji-kun because I thought it might make you jealous. Petty, huh? After all we've been through, I still act like a bitch in order to keep your attention on me."

"Yukiko..." Chie breathes, turning to face the other girl. Their foreheads lock, eyes meet and fingers intertwine before two pairs of lips press against one another. After the gentle kiss, Chie pulls away. "Maybe I shouldn't ask Naoto-kun to help me study. I think I might be able to learn better with a different tutor."

"Oh?" The black haired woman raises her eyebrows. "Well, I don't think Yosuke would make a very good study partner..."

Chie smiles giddily before leaning forward and stealing another kiss from her best friend.

"I love you, Yukiko."


End file.
